The invention pertains generally to a cutting tool mounting assembly that is useful in association with machines for impinging a substrate or earth strata such as, for example, asphaltic roadway material, coal deposits, mineral formations and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to a cutting tool mounting assembly, as well as the individual components of the assembly.
One typically uses such an assembly in conjunction with a rotatable drum or driven member. The driven member rotates in such a fashion to drive the rotatable cutting bit or tool into earth strata to disintegrate the same into smaller pieces including fine particulates, i.e., cutting debris. The cutting bit or tool, the tool holder and the base are each subjected to considerable stresses during mining operations, road milling operations or other like operations that can lead to wear and/or failure of one or more of the cutting tool assembly components. One source of wear occurs as a result of the mounting between the tool holder and the base. Accordingly, there is a desire to mount the tool holder in the base so as to minimize movement of the tool holder in order to maximize the useful life of all the components of the cutting tool assembly. It is also important that the mounting between the cutting bit holder and the support block be resistant to vibratory loosening which could likewise lead to premature wear and/or failure of one or more of the cutting tool assembly components.
Nonetheless, due to operation of such cutting tool assemblies in severe operating conditions wear and/or failure will occur. This type of damage can make it very difficult to disassemble the cutting tool assembly components and replace the components that are damaged. It will be appreciated that it is an advantage to be able to disassemble the cutting tool assembly components, such as the tool holder from the base as needed.
Thus, it can be appreciated that cutting tool assemblies can experience wear and/or failure in a number of ways due to the environment in which they operate and must be frequently replaced. It would thus be highly desirable to provide an improved cutting tool assembly that experiences an increase in useful tool life as compared to heretofore known cutting tool assemblies.
In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide a cutting tool assembly having, in one aspect, a tool holder-base assembly configured to provide a desired mounting or fit therebetween while facilitating a relatively easy disassembly of the tool holder from the base portion of the cutting tool assembly.